


Red Sirens On A Blue Uniform

by PurifiedWaterr_100Percentt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Police, Police Uniforms, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Protective Ushijima Wakatoshi, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Someone help, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, help im writing this on a whim, take them off, uh oh they’re all hot, why are they wearing police outfits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurifiedWaterr_100Percentt/pseuds/PurifiedWaterr_100Percentt
Summary: His lean yet broad figure leaned against the front door, his arms gripping the top of the doorframe causing the outline of his muscles to tense against his navy blue button-up. Even in the moonlight, you couldn’t deny his captivating dark chocolate eyes that closed in on you like a hunter waiting to pounce on its’ prey. The way he smirked softly, gazing down at you in that downright illegal police uniform of his was sinful. Everything about Kurō Tetsurou was sinful.“Make sure you’re safe at night, miss.” He hummed, murmuring from the depths of his chest as if it were a threat.“Mm. No one’s stupid enough to break into this complex.”“Oh? I wouldn’t be so sure. I’d be willing to give it a try.”~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kurō Tetsurou x ReaderModern AU - Police Setting[originally found on my tumblr]
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1: Prologue - Silent Footsteps

**Author's Note:**

> hihi! sooo this started out as a small blurb i wrote on my tumblr on a whim oops
> 
> i have never written for haikyuu but i’ve had my fair share of other fandoms so bare with me for a while as i get used to character dialogue etc, feel free to check out my tumblr since i post a lot of hq headcanons on there :)
> 
> i’m not too sure if i’ll continue this series? depending if people actually like it i felt like it was kinda a waste to just leave it on tumblr since i don’t see that many full blown oneshots on there haha. if i decide to continue this then next chapters will 100% be a lot longer, this is just to test things out  
> happy reading!

An eerie sense of calm flooded the city, its’ usual rowdy inhabitants now dormant as the fiery white ball of sun had nestled itself into bed long ago. A bitter breeze wracked the air, lingering a fine line between pleasantly cold and bone-chattering. A nearby streetlight flickered valiantly, pouring out warm light that painted the cracked sidewalk a strange hue of orange. In the distant, the somber city landscape loomed over the horizon- illuminated only by the few cracked lights that emitted from buildings and obnoxious neon coloured advertisements that littered skyscrapers like icing on a cake.

“Cold, huh? Isn’t it a bit too early for it to be this cold?” Kurō huffed, stuffing his fists into his jacket. His breath lingered in the air from the cool temperature, the tip of his nose and cheeks tainted a shade of ashy rose as he stifled a yawn.

“Mm. It’s too cold. I’m going back in the car.” Kenma muttered, his silhouette already disappearing back inside the squad car. By the time Kurō whipped his head around to scold his partner, Kenma had already sought refuge inside the car. From the tinted windshield, Kurō could scarcely make out his figure shivering, holding his palms out in front of the air conditioning as hot air pooled throughout the car. Letting out a low groan, Kurō shuffled inside the convenience store- attempting to grab his drinks as fast as possible in fear of getting hypothermia.

As you finally came to a decision, you slid open the freezer door and grabbed a/an (favourite drink). Somewhere along the way, you felt another presence behind you- which startled you to the point where you emitted a loud yelp. The drink you were holding almost went bolting to the floor, though you managed to grasp it between your arms by a hair. 

“Oh- My bad. Are you alright?” Kurō hummed, his eyebrows creased with concern. The policeman in front of you left you breathless, unable to form any words as you took in his appearance. You felt your own heart strings tug and pull, an unfamiliar constricting feeling expanding in your chest- like you just got the air knocked out of your lungs. 

Even from where your feet refused to move, you could smell the hair products that he layered onto his charcoal tinted locks. Although tanned by the many months of sun, he still held a certain pallor underneath his skin which contrasted his navy blue uniform. With a large waterproof jet black jacket that just barely hung off of his shoulders from the way he wore it, you could lightly outline the muscles underneath his navy blue button-up. It was pristine, ironed with no creases unlike any other you’d ever seen, and it was oddly satisfying to gaze at. His breast pocket featured the iconic insignia of the police department, along with an ink pen slipped inside the sleeve. His black leather belt was ornate with gear, ranging from a folded up baton, a taser and even a pair of shiny, metal handcuffs that reflected the light with their shimmer; hanging down until they rested snugly against his thigh. 

You watched his dark hazelnut eyes narrow, glancing over at your attire. For a whole second, you could swear that you saw him double-take your entire appearance. Perhaps it was not sensible for you to have thrown on a simple pair of shorts and a loose t-shirt when you decided to take a small trip to the convenience store, especially during the dead of the night.

“ _Miss, come with me for a second._ ”


	2. Chapter 2: House Cats Can Never Adapt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real beginning of this series. Previous Chapter was simply a blurb to begin the story. Think of it like a small recap, or those explanations you see beforehand in shows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hated that the word count was under 1k because that just isn’t me so here it is, chapter 2 (really it’s the first proper chapter but bc of previous it’s 2 so i’ll refer it to chapter 2) 
> 
> also, the new jujutsu kaisen ep has me S C R E A M I NG  
> SATORU IS SUCH A PRETTY BOY!!!! 
> 
> happy reading!

“Uh, come with _you?_ Something wrong, sir?” You inquired, subconsciously gripping onto your beverage. You just came here for a few drinks and snacks, after all. You won’t ever miss how you caught the shimmer in his eyes as he let out a soft chuckle. 

“No. I just want to make sure you get home safe, ma’am. I am a police officer, after all.” 

“Do you always make sure women get home safely at night, or am I receiving special treatment?” You shot him a look, but he knew better and realised that even behind that tone- you were somewhat joking. 

“I don’t tend to make it a habit. Are you suggesting that I do, miss?” He slightly cocked his head to the side, some stray strands of his raven hair falling into his eyes.

“No? So you’re not a womaniser, then?”

“Oh? Is that your first impression of me? I’m quite hurt, you know.”

“Really? From your response I can only guess that your colleagues think the same.” 

“Hm. If you surmised as much, then you should be intelligent enough to know that you shouldn’t wander the streets at night, no?” Kurō hummed, closing the space between your torso and his. He cocked his head down, just lightly grazing over your ear as he murmured quietly. 

“You didn’t come out here on purpose- right, miss?” He whispered, his voice laced thick like velvet. You swear that you felt the tips of his fingers just lightly graze against the soft fabric of your shorts. When a visible shiver wracked your entire spine, he took a step backwards once more. The blinding convenience store light illuminated his features, casting a dark shadow from his hair- causing his eyes to just barely be visible even in the well-lit room. There was something about his gaze that made your stomach churn and knees weak. 

You let out a small huff, averting your gaze from the man before you. For a moment, he dug into the pockets of his navy work uniform. When you heard metal clanging together, audible coins and pennies screeching together- you opened your mouth to protest, though he had already started making his way over to the counter. 

“Sir! I can pay for my own drink.” You scolded him, eyebrows creased in shock. The audacity of this man. He scraped by being allowed to do such things with a fine line. If it weren’t for his undeniably attractive features and cheeky personality, you would have probably attempted to knock him out there and then. Not that you would succeed, but you’d definitely get a right laugh out of it. 

“Take it as a thanks.” Kurō called out from over his shoulder, sparing you half a glance as he grabbed a grocery bag to pack some other contents into it. A small pout was evident on your features, but you weren’t one to complain. Although mildly irritated by this attractive policeman, you were grateful for his kind gestures. 

Kurō cocked his head, signalling for you to come with him as he effortlessly held the grocery bag in his hand. You hesitated slightly, watching him disappear outside back into the cold. You gripped onto the beverage loosely, the drink now forgotten as you let out a low sigh. If you knew this would happen, you’re not sure if you would’ve still gone out or not. 

Once outside, you were hit with an unpleasant wave of bitter air. The cool temperature washed over you like a flash flood, nipping at your cheeks and nose, rendering your exposed legs and arms numb as you practically froze on the spot. Your teeth audibly chattered, breath visible and contrasted against the night air. You groaned, wishing you dressed yourself a bit warmer. In your defence, the temperature should not have dropped so low in an ungodly amount of time.

In front of the road was a parked squad car, the right front and back wheels leaned against the curb of the sidewalk. It was a corvette stingray, matte black car polished even in the night, hinting heavily that it was just newly washed. The sides were striped with white, giving off that signature police colour combo. From the right hand side, the driver seat window had been rolled down; with Kurō peeking out of it. He held a light smirk as he watched you shiver, his entire expression painted with ‘ _I told you so_ ’ 

“Getting in, miss? I wouldn’t want to file out paperwork at this hour because a civilian died under my watch.”

“You’d have to get out for me to get in.” You reminded him, watching as realisation lit across his face. He climbed out of the drivers side, bending the seat down as he stepped aside. 

(t/n, two things: cars manufactured in europe often have the steering wheel on the right, because we drive on the left. also, the corvette stingray is a three door car but i believe there’s also seats in the back. for you to get in, kurō would have to bend his seat down so you can climb into the back. if you’re curious, google police corvette.)

You thanked him quietly, climbing inside and across into the back seat. You pulled down the driver seat back into it’s original position so that Kurō could sit in the car. Settling inside, you shifted into the middle and buckled yourself up. 

A few seconds later, Kurō climbed back inside the squad car. He slammed the door shut, shifting his torso as he buckled himself up. He slid his keys into the car, letting out a hum of satisfaction as the engine ignited- causing the car to roar to life. From the way he gripped the steering wheel with one hand and the other resting on his thigh and how a grin plastered across his face when he tested the exhaust, hearing it roar and blast in his ears made it evident that he absolutely loved driving cars. He seemed to be the type of police officer who sped down the highway at illegal speeds, cackling with the window rolled down, shouting at the top of his lungs. If anything, at least most criminals were deterred whenever they heard of his name. 

“Hey, Kenma. You alive in there?” Kurō lightly tapped Kenma’s shoulder, shaking him awake to ensure that he didn’t die. Kenma let out a soft groan, visibly stirring in his slumber. 

“Mm?”

“Let Lev know that we’ll be back to the station a bit late. Gotta drop this one off first.” Kurō stated. Using his left hand to curl around the left passenger seat, he glanced behind him, checking behind the car for any upcoming vehicles or civilians. Effortlessly and without checking, you watched him expertly spin the steering wheel with one hand as he pulled out of the parking spot. 

“Poor soul. What happened?” Kenma sat up, straightening himself. He lightly scratched his head, dishevelling his pudding cup tinted hair. His feline-like honey brown eyes locking with yours in the overhead mirror. 

“He’s taking me home.” 

“Why? It’s only 6pm. I’m sure she can make her own way home, Kurō.”

“It’s 3am, you addict.” 

“What? Why are you walking around at 3am? Don’t you know how dangerous that is?”

“Okay, okay. I just wanted a drink, you know? I got a lecture from your partner in the store earlier, I was hoping at least you’d be more understanding.” 

“Mm. I went out at 4am to buy a video game once.”

“That’s different. You’re a police officer, trained in combat. You can protect yourself, sorta.”

“Sorta?” 

“Anyway. Where do you live, miss?” Kurō called out, glancing over at you in the mirror as he neared out onto the main road. 

“The uh- new apartment complex. You know where there was always construction on the east side of town? Yeah, there.” 

“Man, that was annoying. I couldn’t sleep, damn it.”

“You don’t sleep, Kurō. You just run around training and messing around with Bokuto. I wonder how the police station is still running…”

“I’ll have you know that as the Squad Captain of Nekoma, I’m totally capable of doing my job.” 

“Your police department sounds dysfunctional, sir.” 

“Sir? That’s Officer Kurō for you.”

“Isn’t it the same?”

“You only told her to say that because you have a kin-” “Shut up.”

“What? You have a kin-” “Okay, here we are miss.” Kurō huffed, pulling the breaks as you watched your apartment come into view. Dishing the conversation out of your head, you lightly patted Kurō’s seat, signalling for him to climb out again. He quickly yanked the door open, bending the seat down. You climbed out, giving Kenma a polite goodbye to which he returned with a nod. 

When the cold hit your face once more, Kurō couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. You shot him a glare, slightly huffing when you noticed that he was adamant about walking you to your apartment. 

“You don’t have to walk me to the door. I can’t imagine getting jumped after taking a few steps away.”

“I wouldn’t be too sure, miss. It’s better to keep an eye out.”

Deciding to agree with him rather than protesting, you reach for your keys inside your short pockets. As you slid the key inside the door, you felt something cold yet warm envelop your entire body. Letting out a shiver out of reflex, it wasn’t until a familiar scent of cologne wafted into your nose that you realised that he gave you his jacket. 

Glancing up at him, he had a soft smile on his face as he leaned against the doorframe- watching you enter your apartment. 

His lean yet broad figure leaned against the front door, his arms gripping the top of the doorframe causing the outline of his muscles to tense against his navy blue button-up. Even in the moonlight, you couldn’t deny his captivating dark chocolate eyes that closed in on you like a hunter waiting to pounce on its’ prey. The way he smirked softly, gazing down at you in that downright illegal police uniform of his was sinful. Everything about Kurō Tetsurou was sinful.

“Make sure you’re safe at night, miss.” He hummed, murmuring from the depths of his chest as if it were a threat.

“Mm. No one’s stupid enough to break into this complex.”

“Oh? I wouldn’t be so sure. I’d be willing to give it a try.”

You watched something light fire in his eyes- perhaps hunger- as you averted your gaze, looking down at the seemingly interesting floorboards. An ashy tint of pink dusted your cheeks, but you would always swear it was the cold, not the way your stomach performed somersaults and how your icy cold blood thawed in an instant, causing your body temperature to raise twofold. 

“Are police officers allowed to be this cheeky?”

”Probably not. It won’t stop me, though.”

“Stay safe, miss.” He gave you a small wink and a polite salute before he disappeared back into his squad car. You shut the door with a light thud, slipping the locks on before dragging yourself over to your bed. 

“Already? You know that’s not good for your mental health. You’re a police officer. Things like this never work out.” Kenma muttered quietly.

“Shut up. I don’t need you to tell me. I know that already, and it’s nothing. It won’t progress.” 

“Really? You gave her your number, of course it will.”

“How would you know I gave her my number?”

“I’ve never seen you give your jacket to someone just for the sake of keeping them warm. Your phone number is obviously in the pocket.” 

“Are you saying I don’t care for others?”

“Not necessarily. It’s just rare for you to show interest in others outside of our work force.” 

“Both.”

“Both what?”

“It was both. I didn’t want her to be cold.” 

“Don’t do this.”

Kurō let out a soft sigh, facing towards Kenma. He glanced at him for a while, processing the information. His features were clearly clouded with thought as he assumed the next best step of action.

“You can’t put a feral cat inside a cage and expect it to behave, sitting all pretty and waiting to be let out. It’ll hiss and mewl, screeching as it tries to get out. The day you let the cat out of the cage, it’ll be angrier than it was before you trapped it. I hate to break it to you, Kenma, but I’m not a house cat.” Kurō chuckled, slipping the ignition on. 

Kenma let out a low sigh, averting his gaze to the surroundings outside the window; watching the scenery around him melt into a mess of black. 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Alright. Shall we? I bet Lev is crying right now.”

“Mm. Bokuto gets cranky without his chocolate milk.” 

Slipping off the jacket as you changed into something warmer after your shower, you watched a thin piece of paper fall onto your velvety layers of duvet. Narrowing your eyes, you watched the paper fall in a mesmerising fashion until you grasped it in between your index and middle finger. Grabbing the piece of paper, the few strands of moonlight that slipped in between your dark wood shutters illuminated the text on the number. It was upside down, but after twisting it the right way you realised it was a phone number. 

You let out a loud scoff. 

That man. The audacity-

You hummed, an undeniable pang of curiosity coursing through your veins. You knew it was him, _that_ cheeky police officer, so why did you feel so compelled to enter in his number? Letting out an exasperated sigh, you gave in to the demon sitting on your shoulder.

Grabbing your cell phone from your bedside, you unlocked it and tapped open the messaging app- typing in the number. 

When you completed doing so, you watched the screen light up as you added the man to your contacts. At the top, his full name was displayed, along with a profile picture to the left. Interest peaked, you tapped onto it. 

It was a mirror photo, and he seemed to be in a gym of sorts. Perhaps the gym showers, from the way the tiles looked oddly white. Instead of his usual work uniform, he wore nothing except a white fluffy towel and black joggers which were way too low. The sides of his joggers featured that signature three striped white brand, with a white waistband that contrasted the black fabric below. His raven hair was slightly damp at the ends, with water trickling down the side of his head. His face was covered by his coral red phone, leaving only a small peek of his trimmed eyebrow and disheveled hair. Across his upper half was a white towel, hanging around his neck and cascading over his torso- exposing a small amount of skin from the teasing way he had the towel covered. His left hand which held his phone was tensed, showcasing a particularly lengthy vein in his tricep. His other hand tensed his bicep as he shoved it into the fabric of his joggers. You could lightly make out the peek of his v-line. Emitting a low groan as you wanted to smash your phone into small pieces, you moved to turn the TV on to distract yourself. In the meantime, you decided to rename his contact information. 

**(y/n) - 3:30**  
you left your jacket 

**(y/n) - 3:30**  
am i supposed to keep it? 

You let out a sigh, realising the fact that he probably wouldn’t respond at this time. He did say that he would be returning to the station, after all. Plugging your phone in, you settled into your bed- climbing underneath the warm covers that smelled freshly like laundry detergent. Your eyes lazily focused on the TV in your room, though your consciousness quickly faded away. Each blink became torturous, turning into a literal chore as you struggled to stay awake.  
Eventually, slumber overcame you and you drifted away into the endless night. 

“Hey, hey, hey! Kurō! Kenma! Gee, what took you two so long?” Bokuto called out, shooting up from his desk as he fell into his special handshake with Kurō. 

“He went on a dat-” “Shut up. Dropped off a civilian home. She was wandering around at this time, and she lives near the red light district.” 

“Oh? Is she cute?” 

“Shut up. You’re so frivolous, you damn owl.” 

“Oh? What’s this?” Bokuto hummed, eyeing down Kenma with wide eyes, awaiting his response. When neither of them said anything and the tension between them became thick, he decided to back down into his seat. 

At that moment, Kurō’s phone buzzed into his pocket. His heart skipped a beat, thumping in his head as he saw the text. He fumbled to type a response, hoping you weren’t asleep yet. 

**Kurō Tetsurou - 3:40**  
i’ll come by in the morning to pick it up 

**Kurō Tetsurou - 3:40**  
unless you want to keep it (: 

“That her?” Bokuto called out, resting his feet atop his desk which was littered with stacks of paper. He took a hearty sip of his chocolate milk. 

“It is. What about her?” 

“Take good care of her, rooster.” 

“I know.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not too sure where this is gonna go i might start planning plot out if this actually goes well  
> also wanted to help people form a better opinion on this fic cause i feel it wouldve been unfair to just leave it at 500 something words wow that was gross im so sorry LOL
> 
> this was 8 pages which made me revealed. my brain has been fed
> 
> i recently got tumblr and decided to make a groupchat for everyone who just wants to gush about their favourite anime w/out restraint, feel free to join if you have an account !
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/chat/mErKhRiW9MrFAduk-fBh-g/4am-shenanigans-nd-anime


	3. Chapter 3: Cunning Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Establishing a few common things for upcoming chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah this chapter screams c h a o t i c energy
> 
> just setting things up for upcoming chapters and whatnot, introducing more ppl and wow that was chaos to write
> 
> bit of a short one today but it was dialogue heavy
> 
> hope you enjoy! happy reading

“Where’s my coffee⁈ Which one of you took my coffee⁈” Atsumu whined out, slipping his head open through the sliding door just enough for his face to be visible. Due to his rank, he had been clad in a white long sleeve button-up and jet black tie instead of a short sleeve navy button-up. 

“Maybe you drank it already.” Osamu monotoned, shoving Atsumu past the doorframe as he hoarded the entrance into the break room. 

“I didn’t! I can literally see it in my head! I know that I put it on _that_ counter.”

“Maybe you didn’t put it on the counter then.” Suna called out, massaging his temples as he listened to the never-ending racket from the Miya twins. Although both of them performed with excellence in terms of cases, they were absolute nightmares whenever it came to daily life such as as arguing over who took their coffee mug yet they all look the same, or using each other’s ballpoint pens for a literal second.

”Can all of you pipe down? The third and fourth division are going to be here anytime soon.” Shinsuke half shouted from the back of the department, raising his voice over the sound of the vacuum cleaner he was forcing along the mahogany floor.

“Man.. The fourth division is such a pain in the ass. I’m going to have a migraine after we get done with that owl.” 

“Suna, you’re just jealous that Bokuto is stronger than you. I bet he could beat you in an arm wrestle.” Atsumu chimed in a sing-song manner, leaning against the doorframe. 

“You’re just salty that Kurō runs faster than you.” 

“Does not! My shoes were too small that day-” “Why are the third and fourth division coming here?” Osamu called out over the sound of the vacuum cleaner, half waving at Shinsuke to get his attention. 

“The higher-ups insist that we start to associate with the other divisions. It’s not just the third and fourth, the second division will be here later.” 

“So.. Are we going out for drinks or something? There’s no way we’ll all fit in here.” Atsumu inquired.

“No kidding, of course we won’t fit.” Suna sighed, rising from his desk.

“We’re not getting a merger- right?” Osamu called out from over the rim of his coffee mug which he had been sipping slowly from.

“Who knows. The way things are going now I believe it’d probably be better for all of us if we had a few extra members.” Shinsuke sighed, hauling a soapy bucket onto his knee to balance.

“Hey, hey, hey!” “Ah- Here we go.” Suna muttered, dusting off the non-existent dust on his black uniform trousers.

“Oi, oi! That a baton in your pants or are you just happy to see me?” Kurō chuckled, a large grin plastered all over his features as his index finger pointed towards Atsumu. In return, Atsumu let out a loud huff, setting down his mug of coffee as he whipped Kurō around the back of his head. 

“Mm. I don’t want to be here.” Kenma muttered, fixing his navy jacket.

“Lighten up, pudding cup! We’re all gonna go out for drinks, eh? Eh? Maybe meet some cute girls?” Bokuto laughed obnoxiously, driving his fist playfully into Kenma’s hair to dishevel his hair.

“Uhhh, Kurō. Where’s your jacket? It’s not in the car, I just checked.” Lev called out from the entrance of the door, his shoulders evidently hunched as he attempted to not knock his head on the top of the doorframe. 

“He left it wit-” “Kenmaaaaa~!” Hinata cried out, instantly flailing his arms blindly until he came into contact with Kenma. 

“Hinata! You idiot, stop! You’re going to crease your shirt!” Kageyama scolded him firmly, dragging the ginger by his collar and dropping him off onto the floor.

“Looks like all of the idiots have gathered into one room. This can’t be good.” Tsukishima tutted, taking his leave by the door already.

“Tsukki, I think the world is going to end today.”

“Alright, all of you- shut up. Let’s get out of here. Your department smells like bleach.” Daichi visibly shivered, already exiting the building before the rest of his squad could file inside to disrupt the hours of cleaning Shinsuke spent around the entire establishment. 

“Akaashi! I’m driving-” “No you’re not, Bokuto. You drive too fast. You almost crashed our car.”

“I’ll be careful-” “No you won’t. Hurry up. We’re all walking anyway.” 

“You waited that long to tell me we’re wal-” “Bokuto, hurry up.”

“Suna! Why’re you cutting me off as well⁈” 

**Kurō - 14:31**  
u home? i can come pick it up rn

From the inner portion of your tailored light grey blazer, you felt your phone vibrate against your chest. Creasing your eyebrows in thought, you clicked your ballpoint pen a few times before you promptly began to neatly scrawl against the thick stacks of paper. With your free hand, you slipped your phone out where you began to type underneath the desk whilst ticking some boxes.

 **(y/n) - 14:31**  
at work right now, sorry

Flicking towards the next page of the current stack of books you had sprawled on your white desk, you quickly skimmed the contents before glancing back down at your sheet. The audible sound of paper flipping over resounded throughout the room, along with a soft buzz that vibrated against your chest once more after slipping your phone back inside.

 **Kurō - 14:31**  
oh? what do you do? 

**Kurō - 14:31**  
i’m actually intrigued now (;

 **(y/n) - 14:32**  
you’re a detective, can’t you figure that out?

 **Kurō - 14:32**  
how about a bet?

 **(y/n) - 14:34**  
a bet?

 **Kurō - 14:36**  
if i can guess what job u do, u have to get off work right now to come and see me :)

 **(y/n) - 14:37**  
pfft

 **(y/n) - 14:38**  
like that’ll happen

 **Kurō - 14:38**  
if it won’t happen, why don’t you make the bet? 

**(y/n) - 14:39**  
what do i get if you get it wrong?

 **Kurō - 14:40**  
nothing lol you won’t have to get off work nd i won’t text you

 **Kurō - 14:41**  
or were you hoping for something else? :)

 **(y/n) - 14:42**  
gee, whatever just do it already. u only have 1 guess

 **Kurō - 14:42**  
hmm. alright.

 **Kurō - 14:44**  
clinical scientist?

 **(y/n) - 14:50**  
asshole.

 **Kurō - 14:50**  
see you in a few minutes, miss :)

Emitting a loud huff, you slipped your phone back inside your pocket. You massaged your temples, then pinched the bridge of your nose as you let out a low exhale. Scooping your items up into a neat stack, you placed your paperwork back into its’ original folders along with where you found the books on your shelf. Swinging your backpack around your shoulder, you quickly tidied up your surroundings and made for a swift exit. Before leaving, you left a quick message to your boss explaining that you didn’t feel well and that you had stomach cramps.

Quickly gazing over at the address Kurō sent to you, you realised that it was a couple of minutes away from your workplace. In fact, it was actually a bar you would often frequent. Though you don’t often drink alcohol, you still enjoy asking for non alcoholic beverages such as piña colada. You absolutely loved the taste, but hated alcohol for how it rendered you into a blabbing idiot. 

On the way there, you made a quick stop on the way home where you quickly freshened up. Your work clothes still smelled like your perfume and heavily of laundry detergent. Because they weren’t saturated with perspiration at all- you opted to thoroughly brush through your hair, spritzing on some more deodorant and your favourite (scent) perfume onto your attire, wrists, neck and back of your ears. 

Folding Kurō’s jacket which still strongly smelt of his cologne, you slipped it neatly into your backpack and made your way towards the bar. 

**(y/n) - 15:10**  
i’m here. where r u? if ur screwing around i’m going home bc it’s cold af

 **Kurō - 15:11**  
i’m inside, ‘round the back

 **Kurō - 15:11**  
maybe i should’ve warned u that some of my squad mates are here

 **Kurō - 15:11**  
just a few. u look nice 2day. :) 

You let out a groan, slipping your phone into your pocket. Pushing the door open with the inner side of your arm, the imminent amount of laughter and chatter died down within seconds- causing your nerves to stand on end. 

When Kurō said that he only brought a few, you felt like punching him in the face.

Across the entire back section of the bar were an array of personalities, from those who were bubbly and cackling, those who couldn’t be bothered to be there or those who sat there patiently to go home; engaging in polite smalltalk. From across the unfamiliar crowd of roughly 20 different people, you made out a tuft of gelled raven hair next to a pile of white. The man sat next to Kurō resembled an owl with his icy white tips and black inverted roots which stood up at a perked angle. 

Kurō kept one arm around said man, digging his fist into his hair while his other curled around a bottle of alcohol. With the free finger that wasn’t curled anymore, he pointed boldly at you with a grin on his face- causing everyone to redirect their attention to you.

“Here you are, miss!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday kurō ! a gift 4 him from me to u 
> 
> had a blast writing everyones shenanigans 
> 
> so reader is a clinical scientist bc they work closely with police officers so plenty of chances for a merger in departments and basically reader working closely with her favourite boys hehe
> 
> living for the way kurō types over the phone hes such a flirt jesus 
> 
> feedback is always appreciated and feel free to comment any suggestions <3
> 
> until next time !

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated and i’d love to hear what you think! xoxox
> 
> feel free to follow me on tumblr:] i write a lot of headcanons for hq and other stuff as well
> 
> [purifiedwaterr_100Percentt](https://purifiedwaterr-100percentt.tumblr.com/)
> 
> until next time !


End file.
